Sonic Blizzard Storm
by Vhosis111
Summary: Sonic and his friends have created a group of rebels to fight off the eggman empire. A hedgehog and a cat have now entered the fight joining the rebels together they must fight to save the planet


This is my first story and I'm not very good at beginnings it should get better as it goes along

Sonic Blizzard Storms

Chapter 1: Newcomers

My definition: Mobian: Any anthropomorphic animal from the sonic universe.

"Huh?! Where am I somewhere warm I can feel it" said a voice which was soon followed by a succession of explosions.

"Lightning Where are you" yelled the voice. "Over here Blizzard" Yelled a second female voice nearly being blocked out by another burst of quick explosions. The two figures ran from the bursts of light only to trip on what seemed to be a metallic foot the two figures fell unconscious on the watery ground below lying there in the battle filled night.

"Uuuuugh" moaned the teal hedgehog as he awoke. He had a frill of spikes that were layed against his forehead. His hands were covered in cybernetic lines. he wore nothing on his feet. and he had two long icicle like quills coming off the back of his head. "Who are you" said the blurry figure. The teal hedgehogs eyes adjusted to see a slim figure with what looked to be a set of mechanical arm each with a medical item the figure was female, a chipmunk she wore what looked like battle armor mostly covering where the medical equipment seemed to fuse with her skin.

"My name is Blizzard" said the Teal hedgehog. "Nice to meet you my name is Jen. We found you and your friend blacked out after a fight against some of eggmans robots." "Lightning! Where's my friend!" Blizzard said frantically. "Oh so your cat friends name is Lighting, and no worries shes perfectly fine. Although her suit has suffered great damage and has been removed. She only has her cybernetic underlining to protect her now but she's up and searching the base right now." "I have a question before I go." "Go ahead" jen said "Where am I?" Blizzard asked. "Ah yes you are in the main forest base for the Rebels we are in a current hold down as Eggmans mechs and robots have us trapped in the forest. Our Leader Sonic Is currently thinking on how we'll get out of this situation." "Well I'll go explore the base then." Blizzard ran from the medical center, down the hall and to the right to find a map How useful thought Blizzard. Ok so I'll check the main hall.

Blizzard walked into the main hall the room was filled. He looked around and spotted a figure he recognized but looked a bit different without her suit, it was Lightning "Hey Lightning" yelled blizzard running over to Lightning overjoyed to see her. She was a cat with pure white fur. Her tail was long and thin she wore a skin tight suit with a circuit board design on it. Her ears pointed sharply. on her wrist she had a ring like device with a set of buttons each labeled with a different command. "Blizzard! I'm glad to see you." Lightning said in a happily. "we'll have more time to talk later sonic is asking us if we want to join his rebel team. What do you think Blizzard?" "I can't see why not Ft Blizzard's speech was cut short by a wailing alarm. "We have to talk later were under attack come on Blizzard!" Lightning yelled as she ran out of the base. well its time to show these robots what I can do Blizzard thought as he ran for the exit.

The world seemed to expand before him. From a small plain of grass to an enormous battle field with multiple fighters. Among them he saw sonic, Miles Prower commonly known as Tails, and knuckles the echidna among many other famous mobians. Blizzard rushed at two robots. These were egg pawns very simply made and easy to destroy. Blizzard shot to Ice shards at the egg pawns slicing right through their chest units causing them to fall to the ground convulsing from power surges. Blizzard froze two more and kicked them in different directions smashing five robot in the process. while slicing through more pawns he looked over his shoulder at Lightning. She was zapping out egg pawns with electric blasts from her hands. She had electronic powers as Blizzard had ice powers. She eventually started draining the egg pawns power. She quickly glanced at him smiling with white glowing eyes from the drained power. She then let the electricity loose causing a dozen of eggpawns to explode in a melody of booms, crashes, and clangs. Blizzard heard a loud blasting in the forest beyond him. Then bursting through the trees came a giant mech it stood on two long metallic legs and held a large saw blade in each hand. The arms and legs connected to a small orb like cockpit. Blizzard could not make out what was inside but it looked like a computer. Blizzard ran forward toward the towering robot only to be cut off by a blue dash. "stay back I'll take care of this" sonic said as he stood in front of blizzard. Sonic then dashed toward the mech dodging fire from two energy weapons mounted on its side. He ran up the leg landing the cockpit he started kicking rapidly. The mech backed away readying a punch with the saw blade retracted. Sonic started running and the fist crushed the cockpit. The mech fell over breaking as it hit ground. The mobians cheered as the well known hero stood on one of the dismantled legs. To Blizzard something seemed wrong the mech was defeated so easily. Then he heard something not a beep but a scrambled voice. In a burst of glass a floating mechanical robot broke out of the cockpit blasting sonic with paralyzing laser from its single flashing eye. It closed in on sonic ready to finish him while paralyzed. Then the computer robot collapsed to the ground surrounded by electricity. Blizzard looked back as the crowd parted to reveal Lightning draining its energy. Blizzard was amazed with the battle armor she couldn't do this. Blizzard shot ice shards at the fallen robot slicing its CPU and other vital components. Blizzard backed off when he saw the electricity stop draining, meaning Lightning was about to unleash a blast of electricity to fully destroy the robot. Blizzard watched the explosion from afar and felt a surge of happiness knowing they destroyed only to have that happiness replaced with grief as he remembered Sonic. The others crowded around the body of the blue hedgehog wondering what happened. "A neurological electronic blast" Lightning said. Blizzard was amazed that she knew that, he knew she could sense electricity from far away but what she said was amazing. "What's a neurological electronic blast" one mobian said.

"It's a blast of pure electricity that affects the spinal chord causing paralysis." Lightning explained "But it can be reversed in fact I'm a master at reversing it I just need to give him a jolt of electricity enough to make him recover." Blizzard watched as she bent down next to sonic placing her hands on his forehead and shocking him. Sonic stood up shivering. "Thank you Lightning I owe you my life." Sonic told her "You don't need to thank me I'm just asking one favor". "What is it" Sonic asked "me and my friend would like to join your group of rebels." "of course in fact we'll be glad to have you." "WOOHOO!" Lightning yelled overjoyed "Awesome!" Sonic said energetically. "Well Blizzard we are in the rebel group" Blizzard felt overjoyed as well. "Let's go, we have to be ready for any attacks tomorrow"

"Well then, when that echidna gets back to these ruins I'm going to be free ahahahaha"


End file.
